


Saeran's Crush

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Extras [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara





	Saeran's Crush

“You look very handsome Saeran. Doesn’t he Saeyoung?” MC adjusted Saeran’s burgundy bow tie. The dark color intensified the blue in his eyes. His white dress shirt was crisp, after having ironed it for almost thirty minutes straight. He’d declined a suit jacket that Saeyoung had offered but accepted the silver horseshoe cufflinks. His hair had grown out, leaving the white and resuming his natural bright red, matching his brother.

Searan wished changing his insides had been as easy as changing his outside. He rolled his eyes at his sister-in-law but was inwardly pleased by her sincere attention. He still had trouble accepting that someone’s feelings for him were genuine.

“Absolutely gorgeous! Yoosung won’t be able to resist you!” Saeyoung answered with a huge idiotic grin on his face. Saeran couldn’t help the blush coloring his cheeks and he looked down and away shyly. The house was already full of people and he cringed at how loud his brother was. Nobody needed to know he’d dressed up for the blonde.

“Stop teasing him Saeyoung.” MC admonished, backhanding him lightly.

“He’s here!” Saeyoung sang and slapped Saeran on the back good naturedly.

Saeran’s face blanched and he tried to turn and run back to his new room. This was a mistake. His heart beat rapidly, the blood rushing through his veins, the sound deafening.

MC and Saeyoung grabbed his arms and held him steady so he couldn’t escape. Saeran stopped struggling with a sigh, it was too late anyway.

He was beginning to regret promising MC that he would try to spend more time with Yoosung during the housewarming party. His feelings were new and he still felt insecure, unsure if it could even be something reciprocal. He gulped as he watched Yoosung walk in, his palms sweaty.

MC and Saeyoung dragged Saeran along with them as they made their way to Yoosung.

MC let go of Saeran and hugged Yoosung close.

“Yoosung! I’m so glad you came!”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world MC! I can’t believe you guys wouldn’t let me see the new house before it was finished! Why the secrecy?” he laughed. “I’m surprised the door doesn’t talk.”

“MC wouldn’t let me.” Saeyoung pouted.

Yoosung chuckled as he handed MC the potted plant he held in his arms. There was a spot of dirt on his blue dress shirt that Saeran focused on.

“I hope you like this. The lady at the shop said it was a good housewarming present. The house looks great by the way!” his amethyst eyes glittered as he took in the open space around him. The kitchen and living room were connected, a small kitchen table between them.

“Thank you! I love it!” she held the plant against her belly, giving Yoosung a chaste kiss on the cheek. She turned and walked towards the kitchen.

“I’m gonna’ go help her water the plant. Saeran, why don’t you show Yoosung the garden? After all, it’s your baby.” Saeyoung gave Yoosung a quick one-armed hug and followed after MC.

Saeran shuffled his feet, wringing his hands awkwardly. His eyes traveled down Yoosung’s khaki pants to his shiny black shoes.

“You look great Saeran. I love your bow tie, very classy.” Yoosung offered.

He could feel the blush rising once more but he was able to respond in kind. “I like yours too.” Yoosung’s fingers brushed against his yellow bowtie and he smiled shyly.

“Um, do you want to see the garden? It’s really nice.” He whispered.

“I’d love to!” Yoosung beamed. His eyes made Saeran weak in the knees and it took him a few seconds before he was able to move. He turned and lead Yoosung to the back yard. As they passed the crowd, several people stopped Yoosung to greet him. It took several minutes, but they finally found themselves outside of the house on the small path that led to the garden.

The landscaping had taken months and they had hired the same company that had created Jumin’s garden, although Saeran had had a lot of influence on the structure as well. The garden was vast with a hedge maze and different flowers, plants, and trees in strategic places. In the center, there was a beautiful cherry blossom tree with a bench underneath. Saeran spent hours there, enjoying the peace and tranquility.

“Wow!” Yoosung’s eyes widen in wonder and curiosity.

They walked so close to each other their hands touched with every other step. On impulse Saeran slided his left hand into Yoosung’s right. He felt Yoosung’s surprise and hesitation immediately.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Saeran gulped and attempted to untangle his fingers from Yoosung’s.

“It’s ok.” Yoosung smiled, “I don’t mind if it makes you feel more comfortable.” He squeezed Saeran’s hand and they continued down the path. Saeran’s heart raced and he wondered if Yoosung knew the affect he had on him.

They made their way slowly towards the center. A small smile on Yoosung’s face as he reached out and touched flower petals, plant leaves, and tree trunks, never letting go of Saeran. Soon they were standing beneath the cherry blossom tree, the moonlight making the soft pink petals shine. It was almost as beautiful a sight as Yoosung. Saeran’s breath catches as he admires the man, eyes drinking in every detail. His golden hair, brushed back and tucked behind his ears, strands falling over his eyes. The brilliant smile and flash of white teeth. The brightness of his gemlike eyes as he takes everything around him in.

They are surrounded by roses of different colors and Yoosung finally lets go of his hand, making his way to a bush with white blossoms that have pink shading on the petals. The absence makes Saeran feel colder than the night chill is responsible for.

“Do you think MC and Saeyoung will mind?” he asked as he reached his hand towards a perfect rose.

“I don’t think they will.” Saeran answered.

Yoosung grabbed the stem and bent it until it broke. He used his thumbnail to remove the thorns before turning back to face Saeran, his face glowing. He crossed the short distance between them and held up the rose to the taller man.

“This reminds me of you. It’s perfect.” Yoosung stated as he handed the rose over.

Saeran was stunned. His fingers trembled imperceptivity as he closed them around the stem. He grazed against Yoosung and the touch sent a pleasurable shiver up and down his spine. He gazed into the blonde’s sweet and beautiful face, the rose between them and in that instant, he lost all thought. He stepped forward and pressed his eager lips against Yoosung’s. The shorter man did not pull away, but he didn’t return the kiss.

Saeran’s mind raced, his heart pumping even harder than before, his fear grasping a hold of him as he felt Yoosung’s hesitation. Just as he was about to pull away, to apologize and run away, he felt Yoosung respond. He leaned into Saeran, his hand curled around his arm, the warmth of his breath mingling with his own.

Saeran pushed away from Yoosung, fear gripping his heart.

“We…we should probably get back to the party don’t you think?” he stammered, afraid to look him in the eye.

Yoosung blinked, still trying to catch his breath after his first kiss. His mind buzzed with curiosity and confusion. He simply nodded in answer to Saeran’s question. As the red-head turned, Yoosung slid his left hand into Saeran’s right, intertwining their fingers once more.


End file.
